


Squirrelette

by cockabeetle



Series: Fae Deck [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: This brownie took a nap behind the parking lot
Series: Fae Deck [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981915





	Squirrelette

**Author's Note:**

> 2458 words, 
> 
> 2993bts  
> 5exp  
> 1 White MHC Aid

Ula had been walking towards work, when she saw the largest squirrel monster, just behind the parking lot near the movie theater. Grimacing and texting the college forum to warn (and beg) others (for help), she kissed Peach's cheeks and scooted closer to the thing, hoping the sleeping monster wouldn't pull a Macavity and be awake already, waiting to pounce. So far, so good, really...

Elsie's phone buzzed loudly as she scrambled to grab it before everyone started staring at her. Excusing herself from the library, she hurried down the hallway to check the alert. Sounds like there was trouble near the cinema, hopefully she wouldn't get lost...Honey pecked her cheek to give her an extra magical boost in speed.

Cherri stretched her arms before getting a text, she needed a break anyways and these fights were... enlightening.. to say the least, with how much they happened. They had learned these weren't normal occurrences and that they needed to beat them down and heal em up. She had at least gotten used to working with people a little.. it still annoyed her greatly though. But there was nothing else to do about that. She began to rush towards the movie theater with cream.

Marina had heard about a brownie on the chats and thought they might need a healer as well, she clocked out of the aquarium and began to head to the movietheater or behind it? She had rosie in the pocket of her outfit chilling.

Squirrelette rolled over, splaying out on its back on the grass behind the lot, as all three of its mouths yawned open. 

Ula winced, summoned her spear, and pointed it at the brownie. She didn't strike just yet, and instead glanced back in time to see three faces.  
"Hey! Good to see you! Have any of you fought one of these before? I'm out of my depth here."  
Squirrelette: 300 (8)  
Ula: 180 (4)  
Elsie: 80 (3)  
Cherrie: 80 (4)  
Marina: 80 (3)

Elsie massaged a stitch in her ribs, magically enhanced running or not, a dead sprint to the theater sucked.  
"No...not a squirrel at least, the other thingy's looked more like cats or bears with long tails" Elise replied uncertainly, summoning her bat, she held it at the ready. Was this the same as the others? We're they supposed to wail on it and then fix it up?  
"Has it uh...has it done anything yet? It looks like it's sleeping"

Cherri appeared and looked at the creature which was rolled over, she would have asked if it was playing dead before it yawned. she had cream kiss her hand and she transformed. she had a blank look on her face. " Yeah there was a bear and an ocelot. we should make sure there arent little ones around as well before it wakes up and to keep quiet for now." She said wondering if they could set a trap for it before they woke it up.

Marina looked around and rosie kissed her forehead so she would transform. "Oh wow I think I fought one but they are really scary.. uh we can do it right? and I can heal you guys if you need it from.. over here." she said a distance away still

Squirrelette goes to wipe its face with a paw, and accidentally bites its own limb. It yelps in pain and wakes up, fully. It turns on the gathered rebels, glaring at them as if they were the ones who hurt it. (NAT1, 4dmg to self)

Ula let out a breath.  
"It hasn't really done anything, no, it just-" she got interrupted by the brownie waking up and growling at them. In a panic, she stabs at it with her readied spear. (d8 +2 to hit, 7dmg)

Ula: 180 (4)  
Elsie: 80 (3)  
Cherrie: 80 (4)  
Marina: 80 (3)

"Jes' get ready to heal the thingy when it looks weak, got it"? She told Marina with a hiss of breath as Ula stabbed it. Looks like they were getting started.  
She held her bat aloft and smacked the creature while it was still down, it felt kinda dirty to do it like that, but the sooner they did this the sooner they could help them!  
(18 to hit, 8 damage)

Cherri looked at the creature and blinked not affected by it turning and growling she spun her pole around and pointed it at the creature prepping to smack it and she just did.  
(13+2 to hit, 6 damage) 

Marina nodded as she aimed to shoot off a beam missing, she wanted to try to help but also.. it had three mouths and that was gross and eww.  
(5 to hit)

Squirrelette yowled at the gathered rebels, screaming at their hits and just at the injustice of being woken up from a nap. (d19 to hit, 6dmg to all)

Ula winced away from the shriek, and stabbed at the squirrel monster several times in retaliation. (d13 to hit, 12*3 for 36dmg)

Makoto had arrived just in time to be hit by the scream, transformed already. Summoning his scythe, he smacked the offending brownie with as much force as he could muster. (d17 to hit, 7dmg)  
Squirrelette: 232 (8)  
Ula: 174 (4)  
Elsie: 74 (3)  
Cherrie: 74 (4)  
Marina: 74 (3)  
Makoto: 74 (4)

Elise winced at the scream, her knee's buckled with the force and she barely managed to retaliate with a smack.  
"Ah feck, I hate it when they do that" She growled under her breath.  
(14 to hit, 1 damage)

Cherri heard the scream and winced slightly it hurt her ears and it caused her paint. it would be nice if the creature could just shut up for a bit. ... then again the last one had a muzzle.. and maybe it wouldn't be good if it shut up. she hit it using the sharp ends of the pole to try to slice at the squirrel.  
(18+2 to hit, 6 dmg) 

Marina didn't like the yelling well screaming of the Squirrelette. it didn't make her ears very happy or her very happy, she covered her ears for a second before spinning her ribbion shooting off a beam to the creature.  
(14 to hit, 2 dmg)

Squirrelette glares at the rebels, and whistles with its third mouth. The grass at everyone's feet rises up, grows long, and wraps around the rebels' legs. (d14 to hit, 1dmg to all, everyone stopped from moving for 2 turns)

Ula growled, unable to move, and stabs the squirrel again. (d17 to hit, 3dmg)

Makoto flinches, but grits his teeth and calls out, "Is that all you got? I could scream a lot worse than you!" Insults singing with magic. (d14 to hit, 7dmg)  
Squirrelette: 213 (8)  
Ula: 173 (4)  
Elsie: 73 (3)  
Cherrie: 73 (4)  
Marina: 73 (3)  
Makoto: 73 (4)

Elsie gritted her teeth as she became entangled in the grass. Since when could they do that?! Instinctively she threw her hands up to protect herself and felt a warm wash of magic roll over her...  
(Protect cast, magic temp-shield that can take 2x the defence stat)

Cherri felt the grass rise up around her legs and smiles for a split second. Holy shit that was cool. She let her face go into the deadpan look it normally was in but it didn't stop her amazement. She debated what to do and looked at the grass then the creature. Guess it was time to not hold back and be a bitch right?  
"Hey you rodent you think grass is gonna do anything to stop this. Give up already, your attacks are weak and your gross." She called out aiming to hit it in its feelings.  
(9 to hit, 2 dmg)

Marina hated the feeling of grass and being entangled in grass, she panicked and spun the ribbon around, if the creature was gone quicker then she could get outta this right?  
In a panic she let out a beam of light towards the creature from her distanced area.  
(19 to hit, 10 dmg)

Squirrelette suddenly has a gun, and takes several wild shots before the gun disappears with the same magical pop it spawned with. (d3 to hit, 3dmg to Marina, missing Elsie)

"Holy shit!" Ula threw a hand out, using magic to form a thorny crown of glowing pink diamonds around both her own head and the Squirrel's. She has control of the brownie, now. (d19 to hit, controls Squirrelette for 3 turns)

Makoto flinched. Okay, he could keep insulting it though, right?  
"Who uses a gun in this day and age? What kind of fae are you??" (d18+2 to hit, 11dmg)  
Squirrelette: 190 (8)  
all rebels held for 1 turn  
Ula: 173 (4)  
Elsie: 73 (3) (12 shield)  
Cherrie: 73 (4)  
Marina: 70 (3)  
Makoto: 73 (4)

"JESUS FUCK"! Elsie yelped in horror, she had never seen a gun outside of TV before and her heart hammered in shock and fear at the sight and sound of the gunshot, the bullets bounced of off her shield as she swung her bat in a panic and smacked the creature.  
(NAT 20, 12x2=24 Damage)

Cherri saw the gun and smiled once more holy shit that was cool!! that was so fucking cool!!  
"What is this an rpg game?" She asked with a little excitement in her monotone voice.  
(14+2 to hit, 3 dmg.)

Marina was freaked out by the gun and stopped as she was shot by the magical gun. SHE DIDNT LIKE THAT AT ALL.  
(2 to miss)

"SIT!" Ula roared an order, before pulling out her spear and using it to give her the leverage to kick the thing in the face. (d12 to hit, 17dmg)

Squirrelette lurches into a sit, blinking blearily at the rebels. 

Makoto winced. Okay, Ace Diamond is kinda scary, actually. He smacks the sitting, newly docile fae. (d13 to hit, 2dmg)  
Squirrelette: 144 (8)  
all rebels freed  
Ula: 173 (4)  
Elsie: 73 (3) (12 shield)  
Cherrie: 73 (4)  
Marina: 70 (3)  
Makoto: 73 (4)

"How's everyone holdin' up"? She called out, heart still hammering in her ears. Or maybe it was tinnitus from the gunshot.  
She saw Ula manage to get the creature to sit still as she took another smack at it with her bat.  
(13 to hit, 11 damage)

Cherri was trying to hit more before the creature went out of this weird listening thing it was doing, it would be a cool power for her game if she thought about it. Controlling the bad guy for a bit? Sounds kinda cool. She smacked the creature once more as it sat down.  
(16 to hit, 3 damage)

Marina was still mentally recovering from what had happened as it seemed to be a calm moment where she could that that wasnt fun.  
(6 miss)

"STAY!" Ula roared again, landing next to and then stabbing the squirrel a few more times just for good measure (d13 to hit, 12*3 for 36dmg)

Squirrelette blinks, and snuffles at its nose. 

Makoto changed tactics, and reaches out to heal the other healer.  
"Here, it looks like you need it." (10 health to Marina)  
Squirrelette: 94 (8)  
Ula: 173 (4)  
Elsie: 73 (3) (12 shield)  
Cherrie: 73 (4)  
Marina: 80 (3)  
Makoto: 73 (4)

"How-How's it looking? Is it getting close to needing healing"? Elise called out awkwardly, it was hard to tell when it was listening to Ula's commands. She swung her bat again, bringing it down further.  
(16 to hit, 6 damage)

Cherri looked at the Squirrelette and hit it again. She was making sure to get some hits in at least the best she was able to.  
(13+2 to hit, 5 dmg)

Marina tried to calm down and began to but missed when she tried to throw her weapon.. oh.. that wasn't good?  
(2 miss)

"KEEP STAYING!" Ula coughed after her final command, and shook her head a little.  
"You're such an ugly monster, you know that?" Her words stung with the magic of insults. (d11 to hit, 11dmg)

Squirrelette growls softly, hackles rising. The crown around its head flickers.

Makoto frowned.  
"I think now's a good time to start healing it!" (8 health to Squirrelette)  
Squirrelette: 80 (8)  
Ula: 173 (4)  
Elsie: 73 (3) (12 shield)  
Cherrie: 73 (4)  
Marina: 80 (3)  
Makoto: 73 (4)

"Go-got it"! Elsie stammered out, "Heeeyyy little guy..." crouching down next to the creature, she tried to heal it but panicked when she saw the crown flicker in and out of existence and she reeled back with a yelp of fear.  
(1 HP to Squirrelette)

Cherri tried to heal the squirrelette but wasn't sure if the battle was completely over so she didn't heal it that much.  
(1 hp to squirrelette)

Marina was finally working on her specialty healing!! She summoned a new ribion and twirled it around before flicking the ribion part towards the squirrelette.  
(6 hp to squirrelette)

Squirrelette found its faculties working again, just in time for magic to begin making it feel better. It shrank down to the size of a normal squirrel, blinking up at them in mute offense.

Makoto sent another wave of healing toward it. (9 health to Squirrelette)

Ula tried healing it, but knew her magic wasn't suited to that kind of work. She pulled out and then poured an entire bottle of White MHC aid over the Squirrel's head. (1 health, 150 health, to Squirrelette)  
Squirrelette: 248 (8)  
Ula: 173 (4)  
Elsie: 73 (3) (12 shield)  
Cherrie: 73 (4)  
Marina: 80 (3)  
Makoto: 73 (4)

"Do we...should we do anything else to help it? Dani normally does this stuff" Elsie asks uncertainly, she reaches out to it again, wiping the droplets of healing solution out of it's eyes, praying that it wont bite her.  
"Hey...little guy....fe-feeling better yet?" She tries to heal it again  
(5HP to Squirrelette)

Cherri healed it up once more, it should be almost better right? She just nodded thinking it was probably good now.  
(+5 hp to squirrelette)

Marina has walked closer she was still nervous about the creature but ended up helping to heal it anyways. "uh..it its ok there there?" She said in a more of a questioning tone.  
(+6 hp to Squirrelette)

Squirrelette wrinkled its nose at Elsie, and then scampered off, towards the forest. 

"Guess it's done being healed, now?" Ula murmured.  
"Hey, if you need healing, come take a bottle. Might as well share it among ourselves." Ula pulled out another White MHC aid.

Makoto took a bottle, and tucked it into his pockets.  
"Thanks..."  
Squirrelette: 264 (8)  
Ula: 173 (4)  
Elsie: 73 (3) (12 shield)  
Cherrie: 73 (4)  
Marina: 80 (3)  
Makoto: 73 (4)


End file.
